wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dębowe Serce
Dębowe Serce (ang. Oakheart) – kocur z Klanu Rzeki. Był wojownikiem i zastępcą w swoim Klanie, zginął w walce o Słoneczne Skały. Jego partnerką jest Błękitna Gwiazda, a dziećmi Mglista Stopa, Kamienne Futro, oraz Mech. Wygląd Dębowe Serce to duży kocur z grubą, gładką, ciemnoczerwoną sierścią. Posiada szeroką głowę i ramiona oraz przejrzyste, bursztynowe oczy. Historia Super Edycja Zemsta Wysokiej Gwiazdy Gdy Wysoki Ogon i Kaszlący Pysk odwiedzają Klan Rzeki, szukają specjalnego zioła, które może wyleczyć jednego z ich chorych kociąt. Dąbek mówi Deszczowemu Kwiatu aby spojrzała na koty z Klanu Wiatru, ciekawy o nich, ponieważ Klan Wiatru bardzo rzadko odwiedza Klan Rzeki. Deszczowy Kwiat pyta kocurka, co to było, a on odpowiada, że w obozie byli intruzi a on z roztrzepanym futrem, syknął na nich, na naturalną odpowiedź wroga. Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy Podczas gdy Klan Rzeki ewakuuje swój obóz z powodu powodzi, Deszczowy Kwiat zaczyna rodzić. Jeżynowa Jagoda, medyk klanu pośpiesza nową karmicielkę na drzewo gdzie rodzi dwa kocurki. Jeden nazywał się Burza po burzy, w której się urodził, oraz drugi Dąb po dębie w którym przebywali. Jeden księżyc potem, podczas gdy Burza wspina się po zwalonym drzewie, Dąbek ostrzega go, by był ostrożny. Później Burza zatapia swoje pazury w ogonie brata. Kocurek mówi, że jest starszy od Burzy, więc zostanie przywódcą. Gdy Klan Pioruna atakuje Słoneczne Skały, Dąbek i Burza wymykają się z obozu, by obejrzeć wojowników Klanu Rzeki negocjujących z czterema kotami Klanu Pioruna przy Słonecznych Skałach. Rodzeństwo ponownie wkracza do owych skał. Widzą Gęsie Pióro zbierającego zioła i próbują go podkraść. Starszy kocur obraca się i goni ich do kamieni przejściowych. Dąbek trafia bezpiecznie, ale Burza poślizguje się i łamie szczękę na skałach. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy W prologu Błękitna Gwiazda tonie w wąwozie, kiedy jeden z psów ze stada psa wciąga ją do rzeki. Słyszy ducha Dębowego Serca, który prowadzi ją podczas pływania, i mówi jej to że kocięta czekają na nią. Na zgromadzeniu, Gradowa Gwiazda ogłasza nowego wojownika, Dębowe Serce. Jego brat, Krzywa Łapa, mówi Błękitnej Łapie, że są rodzeństwem. Sekret Żółtego Kła Dębowe Futro jest obecny na drugim zebraniu Żółtego Kła. Pyta się, kim są dwa dziwne, eleganckie koty, które tam były. Orlica Stopa odpowiada jej, że są to Dębowe Serce i Drzewne Futro z Klanu Rzeki. [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Początek Proroctwa']] (The Prophecies Begin) ''Ucieczka w Dzicz'' W Prologu walczy jako zastępca o Słoneczne Skały. W następnej walce o to same miejsce, walczy z Rudym Ogonem, podczas potyczki, przeciwnik zaciąga go do miejsca, w którym spada na niego skała. Dębowe Serce ginie przygnieciony przez kamienie. ''Las Tajemnic'' Jest cały czas wspomniany, pojawia się w Prologu. Niebezpieczna Ścieżka Chociaż nie pojawia się oficjalnie, to jak umiera jego była partnerka Błękitna Gwiazda, zastanawia się, czy Dębowe Serce idzie za nią. To sygnalizuje, że ma zaraz wstąpić do Klanu Gwiazd. Ciekawostki * Na twitterze Kate Cary potwierdziła, że Błękitna Gwiazda i Dębowe Serce są partnerami w Klanie Gwiazd, ale ona i reszta zespołu Erin Hunter, nigdy nie mieli czasu, aby pokazać to w książce. * Jego mamą pierwotnie była kotka o imieniu Liliowy Trzon. Jednak, zostało to zmienione, aby zapobiec niespójności w książki * Dębowe serce ma ciemnobrązową sierść, ale o wiele jaśniejsze podbrzusze. Błędy * Został błędnie opisany z zielonymi oczami. * Został błędnie opisano jako brunatny, lisim kolorem, Orlicowym kolorem i ciemnobrązowy pręgowany. * Został kiedyś błędnie nazywany Dębową Łapą w Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy mimo że otrzymał już swoje imię wojownika. * W Omenie Mglistej Gwiazdy Mglista Gwiazda wspomina, że nie wiedziała, że Dębowe Serce jest jej ojcem aż do śmierci Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Jednakże w Las Tajemnic na długo przed śmiercią Błękitnej Gwiazdy, Mglista Stopa mówi Ognistemu Sercu, że Dębowe Serce jest jej ojcem. Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Rzeki Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazd Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Ważne postacie en:Oakheart